BFF not BF
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: They are just friends and this is just a ficlet.


**DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, they belong to JKR, but she left a million holes in her final book, so I try to help fill 'em in.**

**A/N: This just popped into my head because of some stuff I have going on, and I figured I would write it down.**

BFF not BF

Neville and Hermione were best friends. They had helped defeat Voldemort at seventeen and were now twenty-three. Today was the day the always got together for lunch, the second and last Sunday of every month, just after church. Each of them had heard some crazy things from friends and decided to clear the air as soon as they arrived at the resturaunt.

"Neville!" She squealed happily.

"Hermione!" He wrapped her in a hug.

"Table for 2." They sat down and Neville suggested that he go first. " Someone said you thought of me as more than a friend…"

"Never Neville! I love you, but you're my BFF not my BF, you're a great friend and I could never think of you as more."

"Ok…So what did you hear?"

"someone said you told them that you are….gay."

"Why does everybody think I'm gay?!? I am metro because I grew up in a house full of women!"

"Who told you I wanted us to be more than friends?"

"Who told you I was gay?"

"GINNY!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione sighed, she would need to watch that girl. "She is just trying to cause trouble because Dean does not want her and she has been in love with him since second year.

"But he's gay! He dates Seamus and they are totally open about it!"

"Exactly. Well, we know better and we'll just try not to encourage her."

"Alright. Maybe we'll laugh about that in a few years."

"Yep. I have some other news for you…"

"Really?"

(This is where it all becomes fiction, since this has never happened to me.")

"Viktor and I broke up because he doesn't want children and I want babies so bad!"

"You always have. Don't worry Mia, you will find someone and have beautiful babies…maybe I shouldn't tell you this now, but I'm so excited…Hannah and I are getting married…she's pregnant."

"Congrats Neville. I'm happy for you."

They ate their meal in silence and Hermione thought back to a few ears ago, when she had played an innocent april fools joke on Neville and found out what a great friend he really was.

_Neville walked over and hugged her, just like he did everyday, but then Hermione looked up at him and whispered, "Can I have your babies?" before bursting into a fit of giggles._

"_If your husband can't give you children I will, I mean I want kids…We can do that artificial insemination thing…"_

"_April Fools Neville! But that is really sweet."_

_They hugged and returned to their respective places._

"Neville, do you remember when you said if my husband couldn't you would give me children?"

"yes…Hermione," his voice had taken on the "Now slow down and think about this" tone he used on students.

"Please Neville…Nobody has to know, I just want a baby so bad!"

"Alright, but everybody has to know. It will just come back and bite us in the arse if we keep it secret.

1 year later

As Hermione looked down at her beautiful little girl's face she whispered, "Thank you Neville." She had just given birth a few hours ago and Severus, the man who had scared Neville all those years ago, had come outside and waved him inside.

"No problem Mia. But are you sure Severus is okay with all this?"

"He says he is…we did this before I met him… and he likes you…he thinks you're a really great guy and he dotes on Jeffrey…"

Jeffrey was Neville and Hannah's son. At three months he had Severus wrapped around his little finger.

Severus and Hermione began seeing each other a month after she had the procedure done and conceived Neville's daughter. He had supported her through it all and,

"He asked me to marry him, Neville, he wants to be her daddy."

"Oh Hermmione that's wonderful!"

"I'm so glad you're happy for us. We were afraid you'd feel like he was taking your place…"

"No, I knew I'd always be Uncle Neville. I'm happy for you."

"thanks."

"No problem, I love you Mia."

"I love you to."

And Neville left the room. Severus came in and kissed his fiance. "I love you girls."

"Sevs girls…I like it. We love you to."

And for the rest of their lives the Snape family thanked Neville for giving them Veronica Jane Snape.


End file.
